


《金色梦乡》

by mangdaoshi



Category: defiko
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 17:07:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20049559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangdaoshi/pseuds/mangdaoshi





	《金色梦乡》

冰牛奶端在手上只啜了小小一口，田野伸长手臂，用杯子抵住金赫奎的嘴唇，冰凉的杯壁使金赫奎稍偏了头，他想避开，田野收回杯子又灌进去一大口，上唇沾了雪白奶渍，像示意这杯东西没有毒性一样。

“为什么不喝？”田野的脸颊红红的，他用杯子给脸降温，睫毛霎一霎，不解地看金赫奎。  
金赫奎咕哝了一句韩语，田野听不懂，要他再重复一遍，金赫奎抿起嘴巴，突然从鼻腔里笑出来，“笨蛋。”这句田野听懂了，他努力在脑海里搜寻可以反击的词组，但脑袋晕乎乎，嘴巴动得比头脑快些，含了一口牛奶就凑过去，想咬金赫奎的嘴唇。金赫奎一时没反应过来，只看见一只白嫩的团子脸在眼前放大到失焦，然后唇上一冰，有软软的东西贴上前，他没张开嘴，那些喂出来的牛奶便淌到他下巴上，一滴一滴掉进干净的衣角里。

田野舍不得那些浪费的牛奶，于是伸出舌尖从金赫奎唇上往下舔，吮住他的下巴，用两瓣嘴唇把牛奶含住，又探出牙齿，细细地咬那里浸了牛奶的肉。舌尖把下巴上的液体舐干净了，才返上来舔嘴唇，金赫奎从田野那里吃到一些溢出来的津液，有奶有酒，虽然牛奶刚从冰箱里拿出来，是冷的，但田野的嘴巴很热，温了奶，潮湿软热的口腔内壁邀他的舌尖进来，尝残留的酒气，田野与人接吻时掌握不好换气的要诀，本来是主动去叼金赫奎的舌，侵进他口腔，自己的舌半路又被撵回家，狼狈地含着金赫奎，只亲一会儿就发出呜呜的鼻音，示意自己缺氧了，金赫奎拉开两个人的距离，一眼就看见田野唇上鲜红有水痕，田野喘了几口气，探出舌尖把唇上水痕也咽掉。

他开口却是：“突然亲我干嘛，嗯？金赫奎。”反将一军。

两只细瘦的手臂交叉在金赫奎颈后，金赫奎坐在床沿，田野坐在他身上，醉酒使他抛却了许多的羞涩与试探，玻璃杯里的牛奶再喝下去些，田野执意鼓着嘴巴又要来亲他。金赫奎的手撑着床，觉得好气好笑，他自己酒量不行，田野比他还要差，喝了酒就现原形，变成一只傻得冒泡泡的粘人兔子，不精明，不像个学生模样，像十六岁的灵魂回到这个躯壳，叫哥哥也叫得一点不害臊，弄得自己束手无策。

此时的田野含着牛奶，感觉到金赫奎摸了摸自己的头，于是下意识露出一个傻笑，嘴角咧不开，眼睛可以替嘴巴笑，他借着体重更轻，用分在金赫奎身侧的膝盖把自己撑起来，捧着金赫奎的脸，十指往他熨帖的发丝里陷落，嘴唇对着嘴唇，把一口牛奶一点一滴地喂过去，边喂边往下坐，直到屁股贴住金赫奎的大腿，两个人重叠的地方热乎乎的，空调下也覆上一层汗，田野收紧自己的膝盖，夹住金赫奎的腰，一只手撩起衣服下摆，在小腹上用指头画冰凉的圆圈。

吻毕，二人呼吸声交错，金赫奎伸出手指捻了捻田野的下唇，被田野含住，他含含糊糊地说，喝完了。

“嗯。”金赫奎很乖地应和他，垂眼想再碰一碰田野的唇，指尖传来一点微弱的疼痛，田野咬他一口，眨眨眼睛，示意金赫奎附耳过来。

他说得又轻又慢，但字字之间泾渭模糊，像朝耳蜗里送了一口湿漉漉的热风，“형(哥)......”

“......想喝哥哥的牛奶。”

在金赫奎还没反应过来之前，田野便顺着他的侧颈吻了下去，把领口扯散一些好嘬吻肩上的肉，因为方才手里一直端着冰牛奶，田野的指尖很凉，他一边将手往下伸，一边抬头和金赫奎鼻尖碰鼻尖，摸到尚未抬头的性器，田野伸了舌去舔金赫奎的鼻梁，被微微避开，他有些失落地缩回舌，指腹摸索到性器顶端，小幅度地抠弄着那里。金赫奎被一只纤细冰凉的手握着，后颈发烫冒汗，田野的沐浴露味道平时嗅起来没那么甜，此时的田野却像一块被含化的酒心巧克力，甜腻的外皮融化开，袒露出醉醺醺的内里，金赫奎只表示了一点抗拒的意思，田野便受了严重打击似的低头去咬嘴唇，一声不吭，浮在脸颊上的红晕连累到眼周，再抬眼望一下金赫奎，田野凑近些小声问他，是不是不喜欢这样子。

掌心软肉把性器裹住，金赫奎舔了一下唇角，他半阖着眼帘，田野的呼吸拂在他鼻梁上，空气安静了几秒，直到金赫奎主动凑过去亲了田野泛红的唇瓣，发出轻微的“啾”的声响。

趴在他身上的人立刻扭紧了发条一样扑过来，田野亲他时忍不住笑，是个开心的小醉鬼，鼻尖碰不够一样分分合合，发梢淌下湿漉漉的水，滴在金赫奎脸侧，田野的手算不上灵巧，只是在他下身胡乱地摸，摸一会儿把脸上的红传染给金赫奎，两个人一样的面红耳赤，田野的眼睛更亮一点，他感觉到这位经常神游天外偶尔有点冷淡的哥哥对他起反应了，酒精吞没了他的大部分理智和控制能力，他离开黏腻的吻，咬了一口金赫奎的下巴，然后埋下头去含对方发烫的性器。

“唔......”金赫奎的手摸进田野的头发里，发根湿而热，像此刻田野的嘴巴一样。田野的动作生疏，笨拙地用舌头舔一遍柱身，再凭着感觉往嘴里吃，他似乎有意去学，眼睛抬起来要看金赫奎的脸，金赫奎喘气时被那双眼睛盯得不好意思，于是只能捂了田野的眼睛，下意识把田野的头往下摁，密密的睫毛扫在他掌心，刺得他又急忙收回手，湿软的喉肉把阴茎卡住，田野轻轻哼了一声，收起双颊，小口地吮吸着口中的热物。

iko的嘴巴好热。金赫奎抬手抹去了鼻尖的汗珠，想把遮在眼前的刘海也掀开些，柔软的舌舔过前端使他软了腰，但立刻又有丝丝缕缕的痛感逼得他皱眉，小声呻吟出口。

“啊iko，아파(好痛)......牙齿。”

田野立刻小心地把性器吐了出来，他的眼睛被噎得泛红，嘴唇上黏连出湿哒哒的细丝，随意用手背擦了下，他有点心虚，不敢抬头看被自己弄痛的人，但依旧嘴硬地解释道：“那我怎么办嘛，牙齿就长在那里啊。”声音越来越小，田野知道自己不占理，勉强收了牙，有些滑稽地张大嘴巴把阴茎再次吞了进去，柔软的脸颊被顶出一个鼓鼓囊囊的突起。

金赫奎低头看着他努力而不得章法的样子，忍不住摸田野的头，又好奇地用手指去捏那个突起的地方，田野任凭他摸头捏脸，自顾自地让性器在口中进出着，偶尔带出一点鲜红的舌尖，发出咕嘟的吞咽声，他依旧没办法适应被进入到口腔里太深的地方，金赫奎观察到田野的嘴唇被磨出一种糜烂的红，于是便捏着田野的下巴，让他吐了出来。手劲用大了，田野仰头看他时还要自己揉揉下巴肉，迷迷糊糊地问：“不做完吗？”

并不要金赫奎回答，田野已经拽斜了衣领，他翻到床上脱了T恤，金赫奎抻长手臂要去关灯，手背上覆了另一只手，田野喝醉了酒连指甲盖也是粉色的，他小声说：“别关灯。”然后便把金赫奎拉上来接吻，像是怎么也亲不够一样用嘴去叼金赫奎的下唇，金赫奎趁着田野换气的空隙喊了许多声“iko”，借身体的优势把他按陷在床褥里，手指摸索过田野单薄的胸膛和小腹，一直摩挲到腿根，田野便顺从地打开腿，在金赫奎耳边边喘气边问他要不要从后面。

“你要那样吗？”金赫奎同样去咬他的耳垂，含糊地喊他，“이코식기(iko崽子)......”

“我随便啊……”田野嘟嘟囔囔的，话也说不清就急着去舔吻金赫奎的侧颈，手按在他的鼻梁上，刮了两三个来回，抹去那里的汗，又将手指含进嘴里，细细地吃。

金赫奎把身上黏着的田野揭下来，他抬起身子，好让自己与田野保持一点距离，田野仰头看他还不够，手臂也环上他的颈，双腿夹着金赫奎抵在他腿间的大腿磨蹭，眼睛有点失焦，愣了几秒后才把视线定定地粘到金赫奎脸上。

“iko是发情了吗今天？喝醉的iko跟笨蛋似的就知道亲我，像小狗一样。”

金赫奎说韩语，他把田野的手臂从身上抖下，田野勉强听懂一些，知道自己挨了训，但也不沮丧，从鼻子里哼出一长串的“嗯”，像哭又像撒娇，整个人缩成一团，在金赫奎底下侧了个身，边装模作样地呜咽边用手臂拉开床头柜，把小罐的润滑和安全套取出来放在枕边，食指中指夹了安全套，抬身凑得离金赫奎很近，用包装边角轻轻沿着金赫奎的鼻梁往下划，讨好地说：“我用嘴帮你戴嘛......好不好？好不好？”

金赫奎吐出舌头舔了一圈嘴唇，田野见他不回应，又想坐起来，包装撕了一半，被按住了手往下压，一些安全套上的润滑液滴落在他发烫的小腹上，凉丝丝的。

“No，用手。”金赫奎的声音没什么起伏，但有点命令意味，他伏下身咬住田野的喉结，那里是田野的死穴，因为人瘦的关系，田野的喉结总是很明显地缀在那里，像一块鼓起的硬糖，适合吮吸和磨牙，金赫奎尝那块骨头，田野的喉结陷在他唇间，口水也不敢吞咽，帮忙戴好安全套的手有些不稳，一开口，金赫奎就能感觉到他声带的震动。

那只羊驼玩偶还安分地倚在床头，金赫奎瞟到了，故意松开嘴巴，让田野翻个身，用后背对着自己，又把田野的头掰过去与玩具对视，田野的头发长了，金赫奎替他挽了些软软的鬓发别到耳后，好让目光不受限制地看见那只毛绒羊驼，不算轻地打了一下蹭在自己腹部的那只肉嘟嘟的屁股。

“xiba，干嘛打我。”田野想转过头，颈被压住，动弹不得，只能与羊驼对视，不出五秒便移开眼睛，酒搅得他脑袋里晕乎乎，那只傻愣的羊驼似乎成了一个在场目击的第三者，让他平白生出天真的羞耻心。

“让它也看着。”金赫奎说，“是对iko喝酒的惩罚。”

居高临下使得金赫奎能看清田野乖巧地趴着的模样，他看起来很薄，能被光线穿透似的薄，后颈由于过久的亲吻而染上一层红，肩窄连同着腰也细，努力把自己蜷起来时只有一点点大，虽然瘦得有棱角，但不妨碍可以整个人缩进怀里。田野闭上眼睛，习惯性地吃自己的嘴巴，金赫奎的鼻尖从他后背凹陷的那道窄沟里滑下去，直到吻了一口尾椎，田野才触电一样发起抖来，然后是异物入侵的感觉，他的眼睛眯起，细长的手指陷进臀缝里，使得田野下意识弓起腰，意图将东西吞得更深，他仿佛找到了某种玩具，醉酒使酥麻和痛感化作同类，缓缓扭动腰肢便能使手指在后穴里的抽插更快一些，金赫奎望见田野把枕头咬在嘴里，湿红的舌尖伸出来揉弄咬啮那小块被口水浸湿的布料，他停了手，不动了，田野发出一声闷闷的鼻音，依旧挺着腰让手指在身后埋入又抽出，丝毫没有觉察到气氛的变化。

“唔...你怎么不动啊……”田野轻轻抱怨了一句，一根手指的抚慰实在过于单薄，他自己含湿了两根指头，又抓来润滑挤在手上，主动去拓开后穴，动作显然不熟练，勉强够到穴口时的探入使他一下咬紧了枕套，用别人的手指和自己的手指是两重概念，田野能清晰地感觉到紧涩的后穴把手指裹住，一点点地往里吸，肉壁贴着指肚，没弄几下便羞得把手抽了出来，改去抚摸自己前面的欲望，边摸边想，这是金赫奎每次在自己身体里的感觉吗，被又热又软的甬道咬着吮吻，他的脸颊滚烫，蹭在枕上以至于有些轻微的疼痛。

金赫奎安静地看着田野胡摸一气，干脆把他的手拢了起来压在床面上，不让他抚慰自己，手指重新探入后穴里，微微撑开一些，努力回想上次田野的敏感带在哪里，他的喉口噎着一股无名火，但他不急着发，依旧慢悠悠地给田野扩张，嘴巴贴着田野的耳后，从那里一路吻到他侧颈上的痣，摸索到某处田野皱着眉浑身一抖，便抽出手指，低声和他讲：“不乖，iko。“

他的发音不算标准，田野没来得及听清，就被顶软了腰，只能深吸一口气，缓解被插入的不适，黏腻的润滑从交合的地方淌出来，田野看见金赫奎的手撑在自己脸颊边，于是凑过去舔那些修剪得圆润的指甲，发出一些模糊的疑问声音。

但金赫奎几乎立刻抽离了手，巴掌落在臀肉上，田野直接被打哑了声音，醉意使他不明白金赫奎为什么突然要打他，下意识觉得自己做错了事，弄不清楚原因，屁股上一阵钝钝的疼，他忽然无措起来，发出拖长声音的呜咽。

“为什么回来，这么晚？”金赫奎的声音依旧糯糯的，只是比平时沉了些，“too late.”

“和同学吃饭......”田野小声答，“吃饭也不行吗？”

他说得有点委屈，期待巴掌别再落下来，但又隐隐希望落得再重一些，后穴被抵开，顺从地吞进性器，阴茎不紧不慢地戳开那些簇拥上来的软肉，他的腰塌下去，臀便更翘起来些。一只手握不住，金赫奎扶着他侧腰，试探性地又抽一下柔软的臀肉，每次巴掌一落，田野都会害怕得咬枕头，他的身体也害怕，窄紧的小穴收缩着吮吸异物。金赫奎发现了逗弄醉兔的乐趣，面无表情，故作严肃，假装冷硬地答他，不行。田野的眉毛几乎要打起结来，又被顶得话也说不太清，半睁着眼睛要他别打，眼眶里蓄了泪，将坠不坠，再打一下，那些眼泪就淌进枕头里，睫毛沾湿了粘在一起。

开着灯能看见田野的狼狈样子，手掌下的臀肉泛了情动一样的红，田野被打了几下就忍不住浑身瑟瑟地抖，可又控制不住后穴总是一吸一吸地咬他，金赫奎被磨得有些受不了，便改用指尖在被掴红的肉上揉，揉一会儿便掐，他伏身贴着田野的后背，前胸与田野依偎着，田野觉察出身后的体温微微升高，熟悉的味道环绕他，胡乱抹抹眼睛，别过头想与贴过来的金赫奎接吻。  
“别...唔...别欺负我，”他感觉到那个吻离远了些，喃喃的声音里便染上哭的意味，“我都很乖的......很乖的......”

“嗯。”金赫奎含糊地应答他，拉远了身体，一点一点在田野里面探着，找到敏感的、能让田野嘴巴里的声音变甜腻的地方就用力重一些，他没有意识到不给一个吻会让田野陷入不安，只试着去碰田野的乳尖，另一只手沿着小腹摸到他的阴茎，轻轻柔柔地抚慰，逼出田野眼眶里剩余的眼泪。不安的田野想把自己蜷起来，他努力仰着头，吐出舌头，边喘边配合着后穴被搅弄的频率，哑哑地求金赫奎，“......亲我。”

一片吻落下来，田野浑身变成粉红色，他急切地去咬金赫奎的唇，被逼出断续的黏腻呻吟，但歪头接吻的动作不能持续太久，他便埋了头压住枕，臀上的痛感还未消散，伴随着颠动的动作，臀肉颤巍巍的，一只手往后摸索着抵在靠上来的腹下，一只手和金赫奎抚摸着他前端的手缠在一起，田野喘着气，碰到了从自己身体里退出一半的发烫性器，含糊不清地说，拿掉。金赫奎并不睬他，将他压得更深些，两个人的呼吸声撞在一起变成热雾，田野的腰在光下映出大块起伏的雪白颜色，醉醺醺的手指缠在一起，胡乱把欲望从前面泄出，那截腰就彻底塌下去，后穴在前面释放时也紧紧缩起，枕上传出闷而软的哭声，两片肩胛骨簌簌地颤抖。

金赫奎分心出来让沾了精液的手指揩到田野的侧脸上，从他身体里退出来一点，再次抵进去时，田野跪不住地软倒在床上，他觉察到金赫奎还是遂了他的心愿，在他高潮后的片刻空白里，肉贴着肉进入了他，湿漉漉的安全套扔在他的腰上，来不及喘出第二声，金赫奎已经俯下来，把他的嘴捂住，用舌尖探进他的耳道里，搅出黏糊糊的水声。


End file.
